Le temps de quatre bougies
by Anja-chan RUBfel
Summary: Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge et son sourire se figea un instant. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise et ouvrit la bouche en un cri d'horreur silencieux lorsqu'il aperçut ses deux amis allongés par terre, immobiles.
1. Chapter 1

_C'est quand je suis en période d'examens que je décide de poster des fics... Bonsoir, bonjour! On est le 14, ce qui signifie...? Que je suis censée poster une nouvelle fic! Sachant que cette fic fait 8 chapitre et 2 bonus, et que je compte poster un chapitre par semaine, ça nous emmène pile poil au 24 décembre... Et j'en ai même pas fait exprès! Mais c'est parfait ^^_

 _Attention, cette fic est potentiellement déprimante. Présence de sang et de morale assez douteuse. Vous êtes prévenus. Si vous tenez tout de même à la lire, vous êtes les bienvenus!_

 _Enjoy!_

Chapitre 01 :

En cette veille de vacances, Furihata marchait d'un pas léger vers le gymnase pour rejoindre son équipe de basket à l'entraînement du soir. Suite à une forte demande des différents clubs de sport et du manque d'infrastructures du lycée, le club de basket était le dernier club à s'entraîner le vendredi soir. Il n'y avait plus âme qui vive dans tout le lycée, ce qui fit frissonner Furihata malgré la chaleur de fin d'après-midi d'été. La simple idée d'une école vide l'avait toujours effrayé, depuis qu'on lui avait fait croire très cruellement que les professeurs étaient des sortes de monstres qui restaient la nuit pour croquer les pauvres enfants qui osaient s'y aventurer en dehors des heures d'ouverture. Il secoua la tête pour se ressaisir : les monstres, ça n'existait pas il n'y avait rien d'aussi effrayant dans le monde, et surtout pas à son lycée. Arrivant devant la porte du gymnase, il l'ouvrit comme à son habitude avec un grand sourire, pressé qu'était le jeune homme châtain de commencer l'entraînement et de voir ses amis.

« -Bonjour tout le m- »

Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge et son sourire se figea un instant. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise et ouvrit la bouche en un cri d'horreur silencieux lorsqu'il aperçut ses deux amis allongés par terre, immobiles.

« -Kuroko ! Kagami ! » s'écria-t-il en courant vers eux.

A peine fit-il un pas qu'il aperçut une flaque rouge autour d'eux. Il accéléra l'allure, de plus en plus inquiet, et s'agenouilla auprès d'eux sans même prendre la peine de ralentir, s'écorchant les genoux contre le bois du parquet.

« -Kagami, Kuroko, répondez-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Hé ! » demanda-t-il en les secouant nerveusement.

Ils étaient allongés au sol, Kagami au-dessus de Kuroko, le serrant contre lui, comme s'il avait voulu le protéger. Il avait deux plaies sanguinolentes au flanc droit, tandis que Kuroko avait une longue estafilade à son cou. Pris de nausées, Furihata posa sa main sur sa bouche. L'odeur du sang piquait ses yeux humides. Il déglutit difficilement.

« -…Répondez-moi, s'il-vous-plait… » murmura-t-il, sa bouche toujours couverte de sa main.

Il voyait les grands yeux bleus de Kuroko le regarder, fixes, comme demandant ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

« -…Vous… n'allez pas me répondre… pas vrai.. ? » sanglota-t-il.

Il entendit soudain la porte claquer dans son dos. Avec un petit glapissement de terreur, il se retourna et recula en même temps, retombant assis, les mains baignant dans le sang de ses amis.

« -Tiens, Furihata ! Tu arrives tôt ! » le salua Akashi avec un sourire ravi en essuyant ses mains humides.

-A ...Akashi… » fit-il d'une voix tremblante. « Kuroko et Kagami, ils… je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je… il faut faire quelque chose ! » bégaya-t-il alors qu'Akashi s'approchait de lui.

-Calme-toi. » lui ordonna-t-il en posant ses mains froides et encore humides sur les épaules tremblantes de Furihata.

La châtain plongea alors son regard dans les yeux vairons calmes et assurés d'Akashi. C'est vrai, il devait se calmer, ne pas paniquer.

« -Akashi… aide-moi…

-T'aider ? C'est ce que j'ai fais, voyons ! fit-il avec un petit rire condescendant.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Il remarqua alors le sourire trop calme d'Akashi, sa poigne possessive, et les quelques gouttelettes écarlates sur son t-shirt. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Ses yeux s'agrandirent un peu plus alors qu'il tentait désespérément de nier l'évidence.

« -Non… Non, non, non, non… Akashi, tu… »

Akashi pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté de manière interrogative.

« -…Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ... ?

-C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? C'est toi qui me l'a dit.

-J'ai jamais dit ça… ! protesta-t-il d'un air désemparé.

-Tu as dit que tu aimerais qu'on soit juste tous les deux, sans les autres. C'est ce que j'ai fait. »

Incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, Furihata le regarda, horrifié, la bouche entrouverte, hochant la tête de droite à gauche. Malgré sa tristesse et son désarroi, il avait encore assez de présence d'esprit pour remarquer qu'il était en danger.

« -Lâche-moi, Akashi… » demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus calme et rassurante pour ne pas l'énerver.

Akashi serra un peu plus la poigne sur ses épaules.

« -Pourquoi ? Tu as peur ? C'est vrai que tu as toujours été peureux, mais tu sais que je ne te ferai jamais de mal.

-Lâche-moi… Lâche-moi, je veux pas, j'ai jamais voulu ça ! » commença-t-il à paniquer.

Il commença à se débattre, réussit à le frapper et essaya de s'enfuir, mais Akashi lui attrapa la cheville et le fit chuter. A moitié assommé, il tenta de ramper pour s'échapper, mais Akashi l'attrapa par les cheveux, lui souleva la tête, et le frappa contre le sol. Il sentit le goût métallique du sang remplir sa bouche et perdit connaissance.

 _To be continued..._

 _Moui, c'est méchant. Moui, j'aime ça. Une petite review...? :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Déjà une review! Merci beaucoup ^^_

 _Bonne chance à tous ceux qui passent un partiel d'économie de la culture demain! ..._

 _Enjoy!_

Chapitre 02 :

Furihata ouvrit difficilement les yeux, mais discerna avec peine les alentours. L'endroit où il se trouvait n'était pas éclairé et son esprit embrumé l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ne faisant pourtant aucune différence entre l'obscurité de la pièce et celle de ses paupières closes. Allongé sur le ventre, il bougea lentement sa main vers son visage, sentant ce qui devait être des pavés légèrement humides et frais sous sa paume, puis s'y appuya et tenta de se redresser. Une migraine l'assaillit et l'obligea à s'asseoir en grognant et en se tenant la tête. Il sentit, à l'endroit de sa blessure, une matière étrange, sûrement du tissu. Avait-il un bandage autour de la tête ? Se souvenant alors des évènements l'ayant amenés à cette situation, il paniqua un instant, avant de tenter de se calmer et se demander ce qu'il faisait en vie. Un cliquetis métallique retentit alors qu'il bougeait sa cheville, l'amenant à y porter sa main. Aveugle, il tâtonna nerveusement dans le noir et sentit quelque chose de dur et froid qui enserrant sa cheville et se prolongeant en une chaîne. Il était probablement enchaîné à un mur.

Il entendit alors des bruits de pas se rapprocher peu à peu. Prenant peur, il recula jusqu'à un mur et le tâtonna pour essayer vainement d'y trouver une issue. Une clef tourna dans la serrure et la porte pivota lentement sur elle-même en grinçant. Une silhouette se découpa à contre-jour dans l'encadrement de la porte, mais la lumière éblouit Furihata qui leva ses mains devant ses yeux pour s'en protéger. Il remarqua du même coup que ses mains étaient menottées, reliées entre elles par une longue chaîne métallique, tellement longue qu'elle ne le gênait quasiment pas dans ses mouvements.

« -Tu t'es enfin réveillé ? » demanda la voix profonde d'Akashi.

Entendre cette voix lui glaça le sang et le fit frissonner. Son corps recula sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte mais fut bien vite arrêté par le mur de pierres tiède. Le voyant se cacher les yeux, Akashi alluma une bougie et ferma la porte, les replongeant dans une obscurité approximative.

« -Désolé, il n'y a pas de courant dans cette pièce, on va devoir se contenter de bougies. »

Furihata baissa lentement ses bras, restant toutefois bien trop tendu pour paraître tout à fait serein. Il regarda Akashi le regarder avec un sourire chaleureux, ce qui le fit se crisper un peu plus. Il déglutit difficilement et serra ses poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures pour essayer de calmer les tremblements incontrôlés de son corps.

« -Akashi… murmura-t-il sans savoir quoi dire de plus.

-Ta tête ne te fait pas trop mal ? Je suis désolé d'avoir dû te frapper de la sorte, mais tu m'y as un peu obligé.

-Je ne t'ai jamais obligé à quoi que ce soit, espèce de monstre… cracha-t-il d'un ton et d'un regard plein de reproches quoique effrayé.

-Ce n'est pas grave. » répondit Akashi en attrapant doucement les barreaux les séparant –barreaux que Furihata venait de remarquer. « Ce n'est pas graves que tu nies. Je comprends, tu sais. Tu es quelqu'un de vraiment très gentil, alors tu ne supportes pas de m'avoir demandé une telle chose, donc tu rejettes la faute sur moi. Mais ce n'est pas grave, ça ne me dérange pas. Si c'est pour toi, ça ne me dérange pas d'en prendre toute la responsabilité. »

Furihata écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en regardant le visage angélique d'Akashi éclairé à la lueur de l'unique bougie –posée sur une caisse non-loin-, si tendre, si chaleureux. Comment parvenait-il à tenir un tel raisonnement pour essayer de se dédouaner ? Comment pouvait-il arborer un tel sourire alors qu'il venait de tuer deux personnes ? Il se figea alors, réalisant qu'il ne savait que ce qu'il avait vu. Il ne savait rien de ce qu'avait pu faire Akashi après qu'il ait perdu conscience.

« -Dis-moi…Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé après que je perde connaissance, demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante.

-Je t'ai amené ici et t'ai soigné.

-Et mes amis ? Et toute l'équipe de basket ?

-Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'en occuper, mais je le ferai dès –

-Non ! » s'écria Furihata en s'agenouillant soudainement et en avançant à quatre patte vers lui jusqu'à ce que la chaîne ne l'arrête. « Non, tu peux pas, je t'en supplie, ne leur fait pas de mal… ! Après avoir déjà… Kuroko et Kagami… Tu en as déjà assez fait ! Ça ne te suffit pas ? »

Akashi le regarda avec surprise, puis lui sourit de nouveau et s'accroupit face à lui.

« -D'accord, si c'est ce que tu veux. Si c'est toi qui me le demandes, alors je ne le ferai pas.

-…Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, alors pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? demanda-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu es quelqu'un de très important pour moi.

-Et Kuroko ? Il était important, il était ton ami, non ? Vous étiez dans la même équipe au collège, il avait beaucoup d'admiration pour toi…

-C'était quelqu'un de bien. Mais il n'est pas comme toi. Personne n'est comme toi. Tu sais… » commença-t-il, hésitant, en regardant tristement les barreaux et en les caressant doucement. « Ma mère –mon seul réconfort- est morte quand j'étais encore tout jeune. Mon père est quelqu'un extrêmement sévère, qui ne s'occupe de moi uniquement lorsque je lui fais honte ou déshonneur le nom de la famille « Akashi ». Il est plutôt musclé, alors lorsqu'il frappe, ça fait vraiment mal… Et de plus, comme je suis riche, la plupart des gens autres que ma famille me craignent, ou ne m'approchent que pour mon argent. Quoiqu'ils abandonnent bien vite lorsqu'ils voient qu'ils n'obtiendront rien de moi. Mais toi, tu es différent. Tu ne m'as approché ni pour mon argent, ni pour mon talent. Tu me voyais simplement en tant que personne à part entière, tu as même persévéré pendant toute une année pour que l'on devienne amis ! » se remémora-t-il avec un rire cristallin. « Tu as illuminé ma vie. »

Il interrompit les mouvements de sa main en relevant la tête vers Furihata et en le regardant avec tendresse, ses yeux brillant à la lumière vacillante de la bougie.

« -Tu es quelqu'un de formidable. »

Furihata se retint de fondre en larmes, incapable de lui pardonner mais incapable de ne pas compatir. Akashi était bel et bien un monstre, mais Furihata ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste pour lui. Il avait besoin de trouver un coupable, de se dire que rien n'était de sa faute et qu'il n'était qu'une victime, mais Akashi n'avait jamais eu de mauvaises intentions –il n'avait pas le profil d'un vrai méchant-, et ne parvenant pas à trouver un coupable, il était incapable de se désigner innocent. Il ne parvint à retenir ses larmes qui commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. La tête basse, il voyait ses larmes tomber gouttes par gouttes au sol, et ses reniflements et épaules tremblantes n'y changeaient rien. Ses mains crispées sur la pierre n'y changeaient rien. Le voyant s'effondrer de la sorte, Akashi ouvrit la porte de la cellule et courut serrer Furihata dans ses bras. Il posa une main à l'arrière du crâne blessé de Furihata, l'amenant à poser sa tête sur son épaule, et caressa doucement son dos de son autre main. Il sentait les gouttes froides s'écraser et être absorbées par son sweat bleu ciel de l'équipe de basket de son lycée.

« -Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas »

-Si tu ne veux pas me voir pleurer… libère-moi. Détache ma cheville, détache mes poignets, et laisse-moi partir… sanglota-t-il, la voix étouffée par l'épaule d'Akashi.

-Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire une telle chose.

-Laisse-moi partir ! Je ne veux pas rester ici, je veux sortir, laisse-moi sortir ! Je ne veux pas rester avec toi ! s'écria-t-il en levant la tête, paniqué, et en agrippant les bras d'Akashi.

-…Je suis à ta portée, non armé. Ma vie est entre tes mains. Si tu ne veux pas rester avec moi, tu n'as qu'à me tuer. » répondit très sérieusement Akashi.

Se disant, il attrapa doucement les mains de Furihata et les posa sur sa gorge pâle. Furihata n'avait qu'à serrer ses doigts et appuyer pour être délivré de son tortionnaire. S'il avait peur, il pouvait même fermer les yeux, et attendre que tout finisse.

« -… Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça… avoua-t-il en faisant glisser doucement ses mains sur la peau pâle du roux et en laissant tomber sa tête contre l'épaule d'Akashi.

-Tant mieux, je ne voudrais pas que tu te salisses les mains par ma faute. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, mais sois assuré que je prendrai soin de toi. Je te le promets. » lui affirma-t-il en lui embrassant affectueusement le front .

Son esprit inondé d'informations et d'émotions, Furihata ne savait plus quoi dire, et ne savait plus quoi faire. Akashi avait fait des choses affreuses et était devenu complètement fou, mais Furihata n'arrivait pas à oublier qu'il était aussi l'un de ses amis les plus proches. Il continuait à avoir énormément d'affection pour lui. C'était douloureux, de se faire consoler par celui-même qui est la cause de son désarroi.

« -Désolé, je vais devoir y aller, annonça Akashi en se levant et en sortant rapidement de la cellule avant de refermer la porte à clef.

-Quoi… ? Attends… !

-Je reviens très vite. A tout à l'heure !

-Non, Akashi, attends ! » supplia-t-il en tendant sa main vers lui.

Akashi referma la porte qui grinça, et la verrouilla avant de s'en aller lentement, ses pas résonnant de plus en plus doucement, jusqu'à disparaître.

« -Ne me laisse pas tout seul… C'est toi qui m'a amené ici, alors ne m'abandonne pas ! Akashi ! » s'époumona-t-il en vain.

Il se laissa retomber sur les fesses, désemparé.

« -Ne me laisse pas tout seul… »

 _To be continued..._

 _Je dois avouer que je me suis bien amusée à écrire le caractère tordu d'Akashi, et le caractère trouillard (mais courageux) de Furihata ^^ A demain pour le chapitre 03!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Trois jour de suite que je ne suis pas en retard dans mes publications... champagne!_

 _Enjoy!_

 _Chapitre 03:_

Il resta un instant assis, prostré, avant de finalement tourner son regard vers la bougie encore allumée. A peine entamée, elle en avait encore pour quelques heures avant de s'éteindre. Au moins, n'était-il pas tout seul dans le noir. Il se leva maladroitement, combattit ses vertiges et tituba un instant vers la bougie jusqu'à ce que la chaîne tendue ne l'en empêche. Rapidement, ses vertiges disparurent et il put de nouveau réfléchir correctement. Il ne devait pas désespérer, il avait de nombreux moyens de s'échapper. Il tendit le bras vers la bougie, essayant de l'attraper, mais elle resta inatteignable. Il allait devoir inspecter la cellule à la faible lueur de la bougie.

Il sécha énergiquement ses larmes et essaya de se focaliser sur comment sortir de cet enfer. Il entreprit déjà de deviner où il se trouvait. Il examina les lieux, posant son regard sur les murs, les objets, le sol, le plafond, jusqu'à perte de vue – qui n'était que de quelques mètres en raison du manque de luminosité. Les murs étaient, comme le sol, une succession de pavés durs et humides. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, et la température anormalement fraîche de la pièce en cet été pourtant caniculaire ainsi que l'humidité l'amenèrent à penser qu'il se trouvait en sous-sol. La pièce était visiblement séparée en deux par les barreaux : le côté cellule, entouré de trois murs et une succession de barreaux, et le côté libre, exactement de même conception hormis la présence d'une porte d'où était sorti Akashi quelques minutes auparavant. Il remarqua avec surprise que le côté cellule était plus spacieux que le côté libre. On pouvait presque croire que c'était Akashi qui était emprisonné tandis que Furihata était libre.

Le côté libre n'était meublé que d'une caisse en bois où reposait la chandelle, contre les barreaux. Le côté cellule par contre avait été aménagé pour subvenir aux besoins d'une personne : il y avait dans le coin gauche des toilettes, et dans le coin droit, un matelas. Il n'avait pas le temps de tester le confort du matelas, il devait trouver quelque chose pour l'aider à se délivrer.

Son regard se posa alors sur une plaque de métal contre le mur, d'où était reliée sa chaîne. Il s'y précipita et l'analysa. Elle était vissée au mur. N'ayant rien pour servir de tournevis, il décida d'employer la manière forte : il recula jusqu'à ce que la chaîne se tende, l'attrapa entre ses mains et tira de toutes ses forces. Hélas, il avait beau faire parti d'un club de sport, il n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de très musclé. La plaque ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, à son grand désespoir. Refusant d'abandonner, il serra la mâchoire et réessaya, encore et encore. Voyant que cela ne menait nulle part, il relâcha la chaîne avec un soupire de frustration et regarda ses paumes sanguinolentes. A trop forcer, il s'était écorché les mains, qui n'étaient plus que des plaies à vif.

« -…Ca pique… ! » gémit-il en grimaçant de douleur.

Et rien n'avait changé, si ce n'est ses blessures.

« -Merde ! »

Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus. Il avait tout essayé pour se détacher la cheville, et il n'y avait aucun objet pour essayer de briser la chaîne. Il fit un tour sur lui-même, désespéré, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir, n'importe quoi, mais il n'y avait rien. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à sa portée qu'un matelas, des toilettes, et des murs et sols pavés. Une idée lui vint alors. Il se mit à fixer le sol avec un sourire. Peut-être pouvait-il essayer de détacher un pavé et l'utiliser pour se libérer ! Il chercha rapidement du regard un endroit où la structure du sol était fragilisée et où il serait plus facile de retirer une pierre. L'installation des toilettes avait dû nécessiter une déformation du sol. Il s'y précipita, tapota les pierres, et finit par en sentir une bouger sous sa main. Ignorant la douleur de ses nerfs à vif, il attrapa un bord coupant de la pierre du bout des doigts et tira dessus de toutes ses forces. Elle venait, elle venait, mais elle ne voulait pas sortir totalement. Avec un dernier cri de désespoir, il réussit à l'arracher, tombant du même coup à la renverse.

« -Oui ! » souffla—il.

Il avait réussi, au moins ne s'était-il pas blessé en vain. Ses doigts étaient eux-aussi en sang, mais il avait fini par arracher cette foutue pierre. Ave une grimace de douleur, il revint au mur et tapa la pierre contre la base de la chaîne. Il n'était peut-être pas très malin, mais il imaginait qu'il avait bien plus de chances de détacher la base que de briser les maillons. Plus il tapait et plus il sentait ses plaies s'ouvrir, et les quelques centimètres de peau restants se couvrir d'ampoules. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ses mains, c'est sa vie qui était en jeu. L'adrénaline courant abondamment dans ses veines réduisait la douleur et lui permettait de continuer son travail.

Peut-être cela faisait-il des heures, peut-être seulement quelques dizaines de minutes, Furihata n'en savait rien. Isolé dans cette cave sans fenêtre, à la simple lueur d'une bougie, il avait perdu toute notion du temps. Depuis combien de temps tapait-il sur ce mur ? Epuisé et découragé, il lâcha la pierre et se laissa tomber à genou. Tout cela ne le menait à rien ; la chaîne et le mur restaient intacts, seul son corps s'abîmait. Il n'en pouvait plus. Tout cela ne menait à rien. Il s'assit contre le mur et se recroquevilla contre lui-même. La température avait chuté drastiquement ; peut-être la nuit était-elle tombée. Il releva les yeux apeurés vers la bougie et une grimace de frayeur déforma ses traits. Elle était presque entièrement consumée. A à peine quelques millimètres de la cire fondue et liquide, la flamme commençait à vaciller dangereusement, menaçant de le replonger dans l'obscurité. Il ne voulait pas ; l'obscurité l'effrayait. Il ne voulait pas voir cela, il préférait encore fermer les yeux pour se donner l'illusion que la lumière chaude et rassurante du soleil l'éclairait encore, qu'il n'était pas enfermé dans cette cellule, et qu'il allait se réveiller et remarquer que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Tremblant de froid et de peur, il posa ses mains blessées sur ses bras et les frictionna pour se réchauffer.

Il entendit alors des pas se rapprocher, une fois de plus, et se mordit les lèvres d'appréhension. Il avait peur d'Akashi, mais il avait peur d'être seul. Il lui était impossible de choisir lequel lui était le plus détestable. Il entendit ensuite le même cliquetis, le même grincement de porte qui s'ouvre, et le même grincement de porte se refermant, comme la première fois. Refusant d'ouvrir les yeux, il pouvait discerner à travers ses paupières closes la lumière disparaître, le faisant se crisper, puis une petite lumière – sûrement une allumette ou un briquet - et enfin une nouvelle lumière qui lui parut plus éblouissante qu'avant. Il releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux, les posant prudemment sur la silhouette d'Akashi.

« -Tu ne dors pas ? demanda doucement le roux.

-… Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir s'il fait nuit, dans cette cave. » fit-il remarquer en faisant bien attention à ce qu'il disait, essayant de deviner en fonction de ce que dirait Akashi s'il était ou non dans une cave.

Il plissa les yeux lorsqu'il vit Akashi arborer un sourire amusé et s'accroupir à sa hauteur.

« -Comme tu l'as deviné, nous sommes bien dans une cave. Quelle perspicacité ! Qu'est-ce que tu as deviné d'autre ? »

Furihata détourna le regard, honteux.

« -Ah, rien d'autre ? Ce n'est pas grave, je suis déjà impressionné que tu aies découvert cela.

-…Où suis-je ?

-Dans une cave. »

Furihata le fusilla prudemment du regard, n'appréciant guère la moquerie de son geôlier qui était vraiment déplacée. Akashi lui fit un petit rire désolé.

« -Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

-… Tu risques gros à me garder ici. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là, mais mes proches ont dû remarquer ma disparition, non ? Il y a des gens qui me cherchent, j'en suis sûr, et ils finiront bien par me trouver.

-La police m'a interrogé, il y a quelques heures. Mais ils ne se doutent de rien. Je suis un bon acteur, ils ne me soupçonneront jamais. Et puis, pour la plupart des gens, nous ne sommes que de vagues connaissances, ils n'ont aucune raison de douter de mon témoignage. »

Furihata resta silencieux, espérant sans trop y croire que la police finirait pas tout découvrir. Akashi était un bon acteur, il était un formidable manipulateur, mais il n'était pas infaillible. Il finirait bien par faire un faux pas. Rien n'était perdu, il devait garder espoir.

Le voyant frissonner, Akashi retira sa veste et la lui lança entre les barreaux. Par réflexe, Furihata l'attrapa au vol, découvrant ainsi ses paumes à la vue de tous. Akashi perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils. Visiblement agacé, il ouvrit la cellule, entra lentement et le regarda un instant, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Bien qu'il ait affirmé qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, Furihata ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur de lui. Akashi s'accroupit alors face à lui et le gifla. Les yeux écarquillés de surprise, Furihata plongea ses yeux dans ceux glacials d'Akashi. Son corps se raidit et il laissa s'échapper une petite exclamation de peur. Akashi ne lui voulait peut-être aucun mal, mais Furihata ne devait pas oublier qu'il était cinglé. Il était loin d'être sauf.

« -Je… Je suis désolé… désolé… Pardon… » bégaya-t-il d'une voix rendue aiguë par la peur.

Akashi approcha alors sa main du visage livide de Furihata qui ferma les yeux et se mit à trembler encore plus fort qu'avant. Il s'attendait à se faire frapper, ou même tuer, mais au lieu de cela, Akashi défit le bandage qu'il avait au front et s'attela à bander l'une de ses mains. Sentant la main chaude et affectueuse d'Akashi enlacer et caresser la sienne, Furihata se risqua à ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre, et regarda les mains habiles d'Akashi réparer les siennes. Il déglutit, releva les yeux vers le visage concentré et ennuyé du roux, et le regarda timidement. Un soupire agacé d'Akashi le fit sursauter.

« -Tu ne peux pas te blesser comme ça, tu dois faire plus attention à toi.

-…Et… et si je me blessais… Si je me cassais un bras par exemple… tu serais obligé de m'amener à l'hôpital… pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il, nerveux, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Akashi délaissa sa main pour dévisager son prisonnier attentivement.

« -Si tu comptes te blesser sciemment, je vais devoir t'attacher de sorte que tu ne puisses plus bouger ne serait-ce qu'un orteil. Libre à toi de choisir. »

Furihata se contenta de le fixer avec crainte, aussi Akashi en conclut-il qu'il avait compris et put-il reporter son attention sur ses soins. Ses gestes étaient assurés et pourtant très doux, prenant soin de ne pas infliger plus de douleur que nécessaire à Furihata. Au contact de ses doigts sur sa peau, Furihata sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et faire dresser ses poils sur son avant-bras. Ses gestes étaient très doux et attentionnés, tellement que cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Il se laissa faire, se disant d'une part qu'il n'en avait guère le choix et, d'autre part, que ce n'était pas plus mal.

« -Akashi… appela-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix cassante.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ? Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ? »

Fixant obstinément sa main du regard, Furihata vit les doigts d'Akashi se crisper dans un sursaut, mais ne vit pas son visage se figer de surprise et de peur.

« -…Je vais chercher de quoi soigner ton autre main. » se contenta-t-il de répondre en finissant son travail.

Sans plus rien ajouter, il sortit de la cellule, puis de la pièce, et Furihata se retrouva de nouveau seul. Il regarda un instant le bandage d'un œil distrait en se demandant ce qu'il devait penser Akashi. Hormis la gifle d'il y a quelques minutes, Akashi ne lui avait jamais fait aucun mal, et était vraiment gentil avec lui. Pourtant, l'image de Kagami et Kuroko baignant dans leur sang s'imposait constamment à lui. Cet homme était fou, et il n'y avait aucune garantie qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à Furihata à l'avenir. Il ramena ses genoux à son torse en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire et ce qu'il devait faire. Frissonnant de froid, il passa la veste d'Akashi sur ses épaules. Il inspira profondément avant de soupirer, remarquant du même coup que la veste portait l'odeur légèrement sucrée d'Akashi. Il s'agissait d'une odeur apaisante, qui avait perdue toute sa vertu, étant désormais associée à celui qui lui causait tant de tourments.

Pourquoi cela devait-il lui arriver ? Pourquoi Akashi ? Alors qu'ils s'entendaient tellement bien il y a encore peu, quand cela avait-il basculé ? Où donc avait-il tout fait rater ? Pourquoi tout avait dégénéré ? Il ne comprenait ni où, ni pourquoi, ni comment. C'était comme s'il était spectateur de cette déchéance. Il plongea sa tête dans ses bras croisés. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Peut-être n'y avait-il rien à comprendre, peut-être Akashi était-il tout simplement fou. C'était peut-être ça l'explication, la bonne réponse.

Avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus avant dans ses pensées, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur Akashi. Il portait un sac contenant certainement du matériel médical. Pénétrant dans sa cellule, Akashi s'agenouilla face à Furihata et commença à soigner son autre main. Il semblait s'être calmé.

« -…Parle-moi, déclara soudainement Furihata.

-De quoi veux-tu que je te parle ? demanda posément Akashi .

-Pourquoi es-tu devenu comme ça ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? Je veux comprendre.

-Pourquoi te parlerais-je de choses personnelles ?

-Tu veux que j'apprécie le temps passé avec toi, non ? Tu veux que j'apprécie, et reste avec toi de mon plein gré, non ? Alors explique-moi, que je puisse comprendre et peut-être accepter. »

Akashi le regarda, semblant hésiter. Il était rare de le voir si fragile. Furihata avait réussi à trouver un argument de taille. Il commençait à comprendre que le meilleur argument pour discuter avec Akashi était Furihata lui-même. En effet, le monde d'Akashi semblait tourner autour de lui.

« -Et si… Et si je te disais qu'il ne s'était rien passé ? Que j'ai toujours été comme ça ? J'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas comme la plupart des gens. Il suffit d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Comment ça ? demanda Furihata, un peu perdu.

-Tu sais, les enfants sont extrêmement cruels entre eux : s'il y en a un qui n'est pas tout à fait comme les autres, ou est « bizarre », alors les autres se moqueront de lui et l'isoleront. Si ça t'arrive, c'est que tu as quelque chose de spécial.

-Et alors ? En quoi-

-Ca a un rapport. » le coupa-t-il avant qu'il puisse poser sa question. « Je te démontre que j'ai toujours été comme cela. Les autres enfants le sentaient, ils sentaient que j'étais une menace pour eux, et m'ont isolé. C'est ma nature.

-Non, il doit y avoir quelque chose. Quelque chose ne va pas, nia Furihata en hochant négativement la tête.

-Je suis heureux que tu t'intéresses à moi, mais tout cela ne te regarde pas. Désolé. » déclara-t-il alors qu'il finissait de soigner Furihata.

Il attrapa doucement sa main entièrement bandée dans les siennes et la serra chaleureusement en lui offrant un sourire tendre. Mais loin de faire renoncer Furihata, ce dernier souhaitait encore plus comprendre et essayer de le faire changer. Plus le temps passait, et plus il était persuadé qu'Akashi avait un bon fond et qu'il ne se rendait simplement pas compte de ce qu'il faisait.

« -Il y a forcément quelque chose. Tu n'as jamais été violent auparavant, il a dû se passer quelque chose pour que tu en viennes à tuer deux personnes et en enlever une autre.

-S'il y a bien une raison, je doute que tu veuilles la connaître.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu es trop gentil.

-Quelle est cette raison? » insista-t-il.

Akashi ne répondit pas et se contenta de le regarder intensément. Ses doigts commencèrent à caresser doucement sa main tandis que son regard s'adoucit sensiblement. Lorsque Furihata comprit, il écarquilla lentement les yeux d'horreur et retira sa main de la poigne d'Akashi.

« -Non... Moi...?

-Je t'avais dit que tu n'apprécierais pas la réponse.

-Mais pourquoi...? Comment? bégaya-t-il, incapable d'assimiler le fait que tout soit de son fait.

-Je te l'ai dit, tu es quelqu'un de très important pour moi.

-Ça ne peut pas...

-Tu es la première personne que j'ai envie de protéger. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un que j'aimais suffisamment pour être prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle. Je suis prêt à tout pour cette personne. Et cette personne... n'est autre que toi, expliqua-t-il en récupérant sa main et en posant délicatement ses lèvres dessus.

-M-Mais... »

Furihata commençant visiblement à paniquer, Akashi décida qu'il valait mieux qu'il le laisse se calmer et réfléchir au calme, tout seul.

« -Je te laisse, je reviendrai demain matin. Tiens, je te laisse une pomme, au cas où tu aurais faim. Essaie de dormir un peu. » dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il se releva, regarda tristement Furihata, puis partit en silence, le laissant seul et perdu.

 _To be continued..._

 _J'aime l'idée qu'il culpabilise pour tout ce qui arrive atour de lui ^^ et oui, je fais partie de ces auteurs qui quémandent des reviews... please? :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Oui, ceci est peut être considéré comme un échantillon de chapitre, ou même une arnaque... Mais je voulais absolument le couper de cette manière PRECISE. Voilà ^^ Désolé à ceux qui ne seront pas rassasiés, et sachez que le prochain chapitre ne sera pas beaucoup plus long._

 _Enjoy!_

 _Chapitre 04_ :

La bougie était presque entièrement consumée. Assis à même le sol, les genoux ramenés contre son torse et la tête plongée dans ses bras croisés, Furihata fixait le vide d'un air morne.

Il le savait, il l'avait toujours su. Non, ce n'était pas exact de dire qu'il « savait », disons qu'il s'en était toujours douté.

Akashi s'était montré extrêmement attaché à lui, alors qu'il était habituellement indifférent à la présence ou non des autres. Cet attachement était malsain, et pour lui, tuer quelqu'un ne posait pas de problème si c'était pour la personne qu'il aimait tant. Il était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour Furihata, sauf à renoncer à Furihata lui-même.

Pendant plusieurs centimètres de bougie, il s'était lamenté sur son sort et demandé pourquoi tous les malheurs s'abattaient sur lui, mais depuis quelques millimètres de bougie, il avait commencé à réfléchir à tout ce que cela impliquait. Si toutes les actions d'Akashi étaient en rapport avec Furihata, alors peut-être Furihata pouvait-il l'amener à changer, à redevenir - ou devenir, puisque le roux niait avoir jamais été autre chose - quelqu'un de bien, et par là même se sortir de cette prison.

Il ne savait pas si cette technique avait la moindre chance de fonctionner, mais il ne lui restait guère d'autre option : taper sur la chaîne lui paraissait compromis vu la réaction d'Akashi.

Épuisé par cette affreuse journée, il finit par s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte, évitant ainsi l'obscurité de cette fin de journée.

 _To be continued..._

 _Grosse évolution dans la manière de penser de Furihata, et tournant de cette histoire... Oui, dit comme ça, ça fait très professionnel, alors que pas du tout... Je vous aime, vous qui me laissez des commentaires, même si je ne vous réponds pas forcément le jour même. Je suis en vacances ce vendredi, je pourrai enfin vous parler :) en attendant... review?_


	5. Chapter 5

_J'aurai plus de temps en vacances? Hahaha... lol, comme on ne dit plus... C'est donc avec retard que je vous présente ce petit chapitre..._

 _Enjoy!_

 _Chapitre 05_ :

Furihata baillât à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, se demandant quand ce cours interminable allait enfin se terminer. C'était un vendredi en fin d'après-midi, et l'équipe de basket de son lycée -dont il faisait fièrement parti- avait disputé un match exténuant la veille, aussi avait-il passé toute cette journée dans un état semi-éveillé, ne prenant que de brèves notes quant à ce que disait ses professeurs. Impatient, il jeta un discret coup d'œil à son portable pour voir l'heure, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il avait un nouveau message.

« Je t'attends à la sortie de ton lycée. Akashi »

A cette nouvelle, Furihata esquissa un sourire et s'empressa de ranger son téléphone, en oubliant même de regarder l'heure. Akashi et lui s'étaient rencontrés sur le parquet du terrain de basket : faisant parti d'équipes adverses, cela n'avait pas empêché Furihata d'essayer de sympathiser avec l'arrogant, égocentrique, cruel, et exigeant Akashi. Peu lui importait sa réputation, Furihata était en admiration devant ce jeune homme aux cheveux rouges extravagants et aux yeux vairons dorés et rouge. Il avait assez vite remarqué qu'Akashi n'avait pas d'amis, ce qui n'avait pourtant pas poussé ce dernier à s'ouvrir à lui. La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit enfin et Furihata s'empressa de ranger ses affaires pour rejoindre Akashi. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut enfin, il se remémora cette longue année qu'il lui avait fallu pour l'apprivoiser, pour qu'enfin il lui parle comme à un égal, une personne de confiance. Il avait à présent l'air de s'être attaché à lui et il lui arrivait de venir le voir pour passer un peu de temps avec lui, malgré les quelques heures de trajets en train que cela lui prenait. Furihata lui fit un petit signe de main et lui offrit un sourire enjoué.

« -Tu restes là ce week-end? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, je dois malheureusement être chez moi pour demain matin. Ordre de mon père.

-Ah... Dommage... » se lamenta le châtain avec un sourire triste.

Furihata n'avait jamais rencontré le père d'Akashi. Néanmoins, il avait entendu parler de lui, et ce qu'on lui avait dit était loin d'être flatteur : exigeant quant aux compétences de son fils sans pour autant s'en occuper, il étouffait totalement Akashi qui, malgré son caractère, se laissait faire. Dans son esprit, cet homme qu'était son père devait être intouchable, presque divinisé. Il était à l'origine de cette personnalité instable que possédait Akashi. Alors qu'il allait lui proposer de venir chez lui pour la fin d'après-midi avant qu'il ne doive rentrer, ses amis le rejoignirent et commencèrent à discuter avec lui, ignorant presque la présence d'Akashi. Légèrement agacé, ce dernier ne broncha pas, ne désirant pas s'attirer les foudres de son unique ami. Lorsqu'ils les laissèrent enfin, Furihata soupira de lassitude et lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

« -Désolé pour ça... Ce serait bien qu'on puisse être que tous les deux, une fois de temps en temps, sans qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour nous déranger. »

Les yeux vairons d'Akashi s'agrandirent légèrement sous la surprise, puis eut un sourire relativement heureux -Akashi restant Akashi, et agissant donc avec réserve et contenance.

« -Oui, c'est vrai, ce serait bien qu'il n'y ait plus les autres. »

 _To be continued..._

 _La suite dans quelques secondes..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Comme promis :)_

 _Enjoy!_

 _Chapitre 06_ :

Furihata se réveilla doucement au son des pas étouffés s'approchant toujours plus. Ha, c'est à cause de ce qu'il avait dit cette fois là, tout était parti de là. Il s'en souvenait, maintenant. Se frottant mollement les yeux, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et son regard se posa alors sur la silhouette encore floue d'Akashi qui allumait une nouvelle bougie. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour faire le point, puis baillât lourdement, faisait rire Akashi.

« -Ne me dis pas que tu as dormi dans cette position! » s'exclama joyeusement Akashi en le voyant assis de manière certainement très inconfortable.

Furihata ne répondit rien et se contenta de le regarder mi-endormi, mi-prudent.

« -Je t'ai apporté à manger, dit-il en lui montrant le plateau qu'il avait entre les mains.

Il entra dans la cellule et déposa le plateau devant Furihata avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« -C'est le matin? Demanda Furihata.

-Oui, il doit être neuf heure, environ. Ce sont encore les vacances, alors je peux m'occuper de toi autant que je le veux. »

Ce n'était pas pour rassurer Furihata qui détourna le regard, gêné de la constante attention d'Akashi à son égard. Voyant que Furihata ne comptait pas toucher à son petit déjeuner, Akashi attrapa un morceau de pain et le grignota, l'incitant à se servir et lui signifiant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. Furihata observa la nourriture d'un air suspicieux, mais son ventre gargouilla à ce moment, arrachant un sourire attendri au roux.

« -Il n'y a rien dedans, tu sais, tu peux manger sans crainte. »

Bien qu'il soit peu enclin à obéir à son tortionnaire, Furihata n'osait pourtant pas le contrarier et était, il est vrai, affamé. Son dernier repas datait d'avant qu'il soit amené d'ici, lorsqu'il était au lycée, à manger un modeste repas entre deux cours, entouré de ses amis. A ce souvenir, il pinça ses lèvres et plissa les yeux, se refusant tant bien que mal à se laisser aller à la tristesse et à la nostalgie. Il n'avait pas le temps pour tout cela. Ravalant sa peine, il attrapa à son tour un morceau de pain et le goba, manquant de s'étouffer avec. Mal à l'aise, de ce silence pesant mais sachant que lorsqu'il parlait avec Akashi, cela finissait mal, c'est avec hésitation que Furihata prit la parole.

« -Akashi, c'et toi qui a tout aménagé ?

-Non, tout était déjà comme ça, j'ai juste amené le matelas. D'ailleurs… finit-il en levant son index en se souvenant de quelque chose.

Il sortit un instant puis revint, les bras chargés.

« -Tiens, j'ai trouvé une couverture, dit-il en laissant tomber la grosse et moelleuse couverture sur le matelas.

-…Merci… » marmonna-t-il.

Akashi le regarda avec de grands yeux surpris, ne s'attendant pas à un remerciement de celui qui, hier encore, le craignait tant. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire ravi alors qu'il s'asseyait de nouveau à côté de Furihata, épaule contre épaule.

« -Comment vont tes mains ? demanda Akashi, concerné.

-Bien, grâce à toi, tenta Furihata pour voir s'il parvenait à l'amadouer.

-Je ne suis pas non-plus médecin, mais en tant que sportif, je sais soigner un minimum

-Moi-aussi je suis un sportif… » marmonna-t-il, se sentant inférieur à Akashi.

Akashi eut un petit rire cristallin avant de lui avouer qu'il était rassuré.

« -Tu as l'air d'aller mieux que lorsque je t'ai laissé. Tu t'es calmé.

-Je n'ai pas le choix. Ca ne m'amène à rien de panique.

-Je ne te pensais pas capable de t'adapter si vite… »murmura Akashi pour lui-même d'un air concentré.

Furihata lu jeta un coup d'œil discret, ignorant s'il s'agissait d'une bonne chose ou non – Akashi était-il heureux qu'il s'adapte et se sente à l'aise, ou au contraire le ressentait-il comme une menace, maintenant qu'il était capable de prendre du recul et de réfléchir à comment s'échapper ? Se poser toutes ces questions commençait à le rendre nerveux. Ayant fini de manger, il déplia ses jambes et croisa nerveusement ses mains sur ses cuisses dans une attitude qu'il voulait inoffensive et décontractée. Peu habitué à dissimuler et manipuler, il ne savait pas quoi faire et avait l'impression qu'Akashi pouvait tout deviner de ce qu'il pensait ; ses paumes moites le trahissaient sur sa nervosité, son regard concentré dévoilait son intense recherche de plan, sa posture montrait ses mensonges. Il était trop naïf et pas assez malin, sa seule solution était de se mentir à lui-même. Il en oublia même d'observer la personne qu'il voulait tromper et continua à s'inquiéter sur une chose qui n'avait pas lieu d'être comme Akashi le regardait avec affection.

« -Tu veux manger quelque chose de particulier ce midi ? demanda-t-il alors, faisant sursauter Furihata.

-Non, comme tu veux, j'aime… à peu près tout… » finit-il fans un murmure un peu effrayé.

Akashi se contenta de lui sourire en réponse, récupéra le plateau repas et sortit de la cellule. Alors qu'il allait sortir de la cave, Furihata l'interpela en se relevant.

« -Attends, Akashi… ! »

Le roux s'arrêta et attendit que Furihata prenne la parole.

« -Est-ce que… tu pourrais revenir avant que la bougie ne s'éteigne ? Je n'aime pas l'obscurité… murmura-t-il piteusement.

-D'accord, je reviendrai la rallumer dès qu'elle vacillera. Tu peux compter sur moi.

-…Merci… »

De nouveau, Akaashi sourit à ce remerciement et repartit d'un air ravi. De nouveau seul, Furihata réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Akashi lui faisait confiance, il ne le soupçonnait pas le moins du monde de comploter dans son dos, et cela le faisait en quelque sorte culpabiliser. Oui, Akashi était un monstre, mais il n'était pas tout à fait sans cœur. S'il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était parce qu'il tenait énormément à Furihata. Il s'y était certes mal pris, mais il était gentil avec Furihata, on ne lui avait simplement jamais appris à interagir avec les autres et à être modéré dans ses actes, aussi avait-il tendance à avoir des rections plutôt extrêmes. Ce n'était pas sa faute, ce n'était pas sa faute, Akashi n'était pas responsable de ses actes. Il ne devait pas lui en vouloir. Et puis, il était très attentionné envers lui, sans compter qu'il était la seule personne, la seule présence humaine avec qui il lui était donné d'interagir. Il lui était, malgré tout, agréable. Ou du moins devait-il s'en persuader pour être crédible. Il n'avait qu'à voir Akashi comme il le voyait avant que tout cela n'arrive, lorsqu'ils étaient encore amis, lorsqu'ils pouvaient encore rire naturellement.

 _To be continued..._

 _Est-ce que Furihata commence à retrouver un semblant d'équilibre? Ou est-ce qu'il commence à devenir aussi fou qu'Akashi? Dites-le moi en commentaire :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_On approche doucement de la fin...!_

 _Enjoy!_

 _Chapitre 07_ :

Il passa toute la bougie à se répéter ces phrases en boucle. Tout ceci était vrai. Il n'avait pas à imaginer son attachement à Akashi, il était était bel et bien réel. Simplement alors qu'il se disait cela, assis sur le matelas à fixer le plafond dansant à la lueur de la bougie, la porte s'ouvrit, le faisant sursauter. Plongé qu'il était dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu les pas d'Akashi s'approcher. Il baissa le regard et ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage du roux. Akashi remplaça rapidement la bougie et amorça un mouvement pour sortir, mais Furihata l'arrêta.

« -Attends, Akashi ! Ton visage… ! s'exclama-t-il en écarquillant les yeux et en se précipitant vers lui jusqu'à en faire claquer la chaîne à sa cheville.

-... C'est pas très beau à voir, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il ironiquement.

Il baissa la tête, honteux. Il avait espéré pouvoir changer la bougie et s'éclipser sans que Furihata ne voir son œil au beurre noir, sa lèvre fendue et l'une de ses joues rouge et gonflée, mais c'était bien évidemment impossible. Il avait tellement honte de se montrer ainsi devant le châtain, il avait même envisagé de ne pas aller le voir tout de suite, mais il avait dit à Furihata qu'il reviendrait, alors il devait revenir. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

« -…Qui t'a fait ça ? demanda Furihata d'une voix douce quoique crispée.

-… Mon relevé de notes est arrivé ce matin chez nous, je suis seulement deuxième, avec 80/100 en japonais. Mon père n'était pas très content. »

Furihata le regarda avec tristesse et compassion. Personne ne méritait cela.

« -Tu peux venir, s'il-te-plait ? demanda Furihata d'une petit voix.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Je me sens seul, et c'est toi qui m'a amené ici, alors prends tes responsabilités et tiens-moi compagnie, s'il-te-plait. » demanda-t-il timidement avec toutefois un peu d'arrogance.

Ne répondant rien, Akashi se contenta de sourire tristement et entra dans la cellule avant de se placer, immobile, devant Furihata. Ce dernier regarda de plus prêt ses blessures. Il s'était visiblement déjà soigné, très rapidement, et semblait ne pas souffrir. Peut-être avait-il l'habitude. Furihata alla s'asseoir sur le matelas et fixa Akashi, l'incitant à faire de même. Une fois assis côte à côte, Furihata essaya de trouver quoi dire.

« -Ce n'est pas normal, tu sais ? Ce que fait ton père, ce n'est pas normal.

-Je sais.

-Pourquoi tu ne fais rien ? demanda Furihata, curieux.

-Je ne sais pas. » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Ca a toujours été comme ça, et puis, je ne vais pas en mourir, c'est juste un peu douloureux. »

Profitant de cette occasion, Akashi passa ses bras autour des épaules de Furihata et le serra contre lui. Il ne ratait jamais une occasion de montrer à Furihata son affection débordante, et le voir s'inquiéter pour lui le rendait heureux. Il s'habituait plutôt bien à sa cellule et sa vie recluse, cela surprenait Akashi qui, une fois de plus, en était heureux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de qui que ce soit d'autre. Il sentit la main hésitante de Furihata lui renvoyer son geste, effleurant son dos à travers son t-shirt.

« -Ce n'est pas parce que ça a toujours été comme ça que ce le sera toujours. Tu peux changer les choses. » essaya Furihata en manquant de manière flagrante d'assurance, encore un peu intimidé.

Akashi se décolla de Furihata et le regarda sans comprendre où il voulait en venir, ou plutôt ne croyant pas ce qu'il sous-entendait. Ses mains sur les épaules de son prisonnier, il plongea ses yeux vairons dans ceux chocolat de Furihata.

« -Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Eh bien… »

Il sembla hésiter à continuer, sûrement effrayé par la réaction d'Akashi.

« -Ta vie a déjà changé du tout au tout depuis que tu me connais. Une seule et unique personne t'a totalement transformé, ta vie n'est plus la même, alors autant la changer du tout au tout, non ? »

Furihata lui-même n'en revenait pas de dire de telles choses. Mais Akashi était fortement influençable par Furihata, et cet homme était quelqu'un d'horrible, alors autant qu'Akashi s'en occupe, ne serait-ce que pour se débarrasser lui-même de celui qui étouffait totalement son existence. Ce serait un mal pour un bien. Akashi avait de toute façon déjà franchi un cap dans le stade de la violence, alors autant que cela serve à quelque chose.

« -Tu insinues que je devrais me débarrasser de mon père ? demanda Akashi.

-…

-Ce n'est pas comme si je n'y avais jamais pensé, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. En tout cas, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, ça me fait plaisir. » finit-il sur une note positive en souriant joyeusement.

Ne sachant que répondre, Furihata baissa la tête. Akashi le relâcha et sortit de la cellule, informant Furihata qu'il reviendrait plus tard.

De nouveau seul, le châtain enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il essayait de pousser son ami à tuer son père ; il était un monstre. Mais peut-être n'avait-il pas d'autre choix pour s'en sortir que de se débarrasser de tout ce qui pervertissait Akashi, afin de lui faire retrouver un semblant d'équilibre psychologique et ne le libère. C'était la seule option qu'il lui restait. Soit il gardait ses principes et sa gentillesse et restait coincé ici jusqu'à sa mort, soit il se transformait en monstre et sacrifiait d'autres personne pour s'en sortir.

« -Non, c'est son père qui est le véritable monstre, lui et lui-seul. Akashi n'est lu-aussi qu'une victime. Tout est de la faute de son père. Ce n'est pas grave s'il disparait. C'est mieux s'il n'est plus là. Je fais quelque chose de bien. Je me sauve, je sauve Akashi, et sûrement bien d'autres personnes. Je ne fais rien de mal, c'est pour le mieux. C'est une bonne chose, une bonne chose, je suis quelqu'un de bien… » se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Oui, il n'y avait que ce moyen pour sauver tout le monde. Il n'y avait que cela pour sauver tous ceux qui étaient encore sauvables. Kuroko et Kagami étaient certes des victimes d'Akashi, mais Akashi lui-même était la victime de son père. C'est cet homme qui était à l'origine de toute cette tragédie. Il était la cause de tout ce mal, il était diabolique. Dans ces conditions, le faire disparaitre ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ? C'était pour le mieux. Il faisait ce qui était juste. Accablé par ses doutes et sa peur, il finit par s'endormir en essayant de se convaincre qu'il était dans le juste et qu'il pouvait sauver tout le monde.

 _To be continued..._

 _Dénouement dans le prochain chapitre! ... que j'aurais dû poster aujourd'hui mais que je posterai demain, parce que je ne résiste pas à l'envie de vous faire languir un petit peu :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Le chapitre final! Sachant que j'ai encore deux petits bonus en réserve :)_

 _Enjoy!_

 _Chapitre 08_ :

Furihata sentit une douce chaleur envelopper tout son corps, ce qui le sortit de son sommeil. Il grogna en sentant quelque chose se poser sur sa joue, puis ouvrit paresseusement un œil, puis l'autre, et remonta son regard jusqu'au visage toujours souriant et chaleureux d'Akashi. Ce dernier le regardait, assis en tailleur, le regard luisant de bienveillance et sa main droite posée délicatement sur la joue de Furihata. Étant visiblement tombé allongé dans son sommeil, Furihata se redressa lentement.

« -Tu fais parti de ces personnes à qui il faut du temps pour bien se réveiller, pas vrai ? demanda Akashi avec un léger rire.

-… Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?demanda Furihata d'une voix endormie.

-Quelques minutes seulement. »

En s'asseyant, Furihata fit tomber quelque chose de son dos. Il baissa les yeux et vit une légère couverture. Akashi avait dû l'en recouvrir lorsqu'il dormait encore, craignant surement qu'il ne prenne froid.

« -Je t'ai réveillé ?

-Je ne sais pas. » dit-il en baillant.

Furihata porta son regard sur la bougie qui n'était qu'à moitié consumée, puis regarda autour de lui. Akashi n'avait rien amené et n'avait pas à changer la bougie, alors que faisait-il là ? Inconsciemment, il se mit à fixer Akashi d'un air interrogateur qu'Akashi comprit immédiatement, aussi y répondit-il :

« -Ai-je besoin d'une bonne raison pour venir te voir ? Peut-être que je veux simplement passer un peu de temps avec toi. »

Honteux de le soupçonner de la sorte, Furihata s'empressa de baisser la tête en rougissant. Pourtant, il avait l'irrésistible impression que le roux était venu le voir pour une raison bien particulière.

« -Mais tu as raison, je suis venu pour te poser une question. » lui avoua finalement Akashi.

Furihata, toujours silencieux, releva la tête vers Akashi avec intérêt. Ce dernier sembla hésiter un instant, expression qu'il ne montrait que très rarement et était généralement annonciatrice d'une déclaration importante. Incapable de cacher ses intentions en restant face à Furihata, Akashi se leva et marcha lentement jusqu'aux barreaux. Il s'arrêta, posa sa main sur un barreau et commença à caresser lentement le métal frais sous sa paume hésitante. Bien que Furihata ne puisse le voir, le regard d'Akashi était à la fois inquiet et triste. Il ouvrit la bouche une première fois, cherchant ses mots, puis la referma, et décida finalement de poser sa question.

« -… Quand tu as envisagé qu'il fallait assassiner mon père… Tu étais sérieux ? »

Pris au dépourvu par cette étrange question, Furihata ne savait ce qu'il était préférable de répondre, aussi ne répondit-il que vaguement.

« -Ca dépend… Pourquoi ?

-Je ne te ferais rien, quelle que soit ta réponse, alors réponds-moi franchement. »

Furihata ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir exactement. Il voyait un nombre incroyable de raison pour qu'Akashi lui demande une telle chose : peut-être avait-il peur de, une fois de plus, mal interpréter les paroles de Furihata, ou peut-être voulait-il se rassurer et trouver le soutien qu'il avait toujours attendu pour enfin passer à l'acte, ou peut-être encore considérait-il cela comme une trahison de la part de Furihata. Il n'en savait rien, et une mauvaise réponse pouvait le mettre en grand danger. Mais qu'avait-il à perdre après tout ? Akashi lui obéirait s'il lui donnait un ordre clair et précis, il en était sûr, alors il n'avait aucune crainte à avoir quant à ses amis et ses proches.

« -… J'ai sérieusement envisagé cette possibilité, et donc oui, je suppose que j'étais sérieux. »

A cette réponse, Akashi referma sa poigne sur le barreau et ferma les yeux. Il baissa lentement la tête, les lèvres pincés, et ses épaules, rendues tendues par l'attente de la réponse, s'affaissèrent peu à peu. Il se tapa la tête contre le barreau et soupira de désespoir.

« -Akashi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu vas te faire mal ! s'écria Furihata, plus que surpris par la réaction d'Akashi.

« -C'était… ! Je n'ai jamais… ! » commença Akashi d'une voix forte et énervée.

Effrayé par cette brusque explosion de colère de la part d'Akashi qui était habituellement indéchiffrable, Furihata regarda le dos d'Akashi avec de grands yeux apeurés. Son corps tremblait sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher. Akashi se retourna alors vers Furihata, le visage triste et agacé, s'approcha à grandes enjambées de Furihata qui sursauta avec un petit cri de surprise, s'agenouilla devant lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il le serra contre lui, de toutes ses forces, et souffla fortement.

« -Pardonne-moi… »

Perdu, Furihata se laissa faire, ne sachant ni pourquoi il s'excusait, ni ce qu'il devait répondre, si c'était lui ou Akashi qui avait fait quelque chose de mal. Pour la première fois, Akashi lui paraissait effondré et perdu. Il ne savait pas s'il devait essayer de le consoler ou en profiter, ou bien ne rien faire du tout. Avant qu'il ne puisse prendre la moindre décision, Akashi le lâcha et s'enfuit de la pièce, le laissant une fois de plus seul. Craignant que quelque chose ne se soit brisé en Akashi et qu'il ne devienne incontrôlable et dangereux pour les autres et pour lui-même. Peut-être devait-il réessayer de s'enfuir. Il alla chercher sa pierre, regarda la base de la chaîne, et commença à désespérer quelque peu. Il n'avait aucune chance de briser la chaîne retenant sa cheville.

Peut-être… que sa cheville, elle, était moins solide… ? Il déglutit et rejeta cette idée. Il ne se sentait pas capable de se faire subir une telle douleur, de s'imposer une telle frayeur. Il attrapa néanmoins la pierre et commença à taper sur la chaîne plutôt que sur sa base. Peut-être avait-il mal jugé la première fois, et que la chaîne était en réalité plus fragile que le mur. Il tapa, tapa, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire pour s'en sortir le mieux. Il ne voulait pas mourir, il devait s'en sortir à tout prix. Il tapa jusqu'à ce que la flamme de la bougie ne commence à chanceler dangereusement.

La bougie était presque éteinte, Akashi ne devait pas tarder. Ignorant son état d'esprit, Furihata décida qu'il était plus sage d'interrompre son travail et de cacher au mieux ses paumes bandées ayant recommencées à saigner légèrement. Et en effet, après quelques minutes, il entendit le bruit caractéristique des pas d'Akashi s'approcher peu à peu, mais, curieusement, ses pas s'arrêtèrent mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Curieux, Furihata tourna les yeux vers la porte, la regarda sans comprendre ce que faisait Akashi, puis la regarda s'ouvrir lentement. Akashi apparut comme à son habitude, tout sourire, l'air totalement remis par rapport à lorsqu'il l'avait quitté. Il en était plutôt rassuré. Akashi resta un instant de son côté de la pièce, derrière les barreaux, silencieux, à simplement regarder Furihata. Son regard avait quelque chose de différent, quelque chose d'étrange, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'être devenu plus fou qu'il ne l'était avant, aussi Furihata ne s'en inquiéta pas vraiment.

Akashi le regarda longuement, prenant soin de détailler ses traits, ses moindres spécificités, tout de Furihata. Il finit par entrer dans la cellule et, contrairement à son habitude, resta debout, dominant Furihata de toute sa hauteur.

« -Tu sais, j'ai pensé à quelque chose. Ou plutôt, j'ai réalisé quelque chose. »

Furihata le regarda, s'attendant à ce qu'il continue, mais Akashi n'en fit rien.

« -Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je n'ai besoin que de toi, tu le sais déjà. Mais j'ai aussi besoin que toi, tu aies besoin de moi. Tu n'as besoin que de moi.

-… Et ? l'incita-t-il à continuer, ne saisissant pas où il voulait l'amener mais ayant un mauvais pressentiment.

-Et je pensais que t'enfermer ici, à simplement me voir moi, cela suffirait amplement, et ça a en partie marché. Je suis devenu le centre de ton monde, et j'en suis tellement heureux, tu ne peux même pas imaginer… Pendant ces quelques heures, j'ai été plus heureux que jamais.

-… Tant mieux, dans ce cas, non ?

-Mais tu penses toujours aux autres. Je ne suis pas le seul pour toi. Tu n'as besoin que de moi pour être heureux, et je vais arranger cela. »

Furihata se figea, craignant de comprendre ce qu'insinuait Akashi.

« -M-Mais… Tu l'as dit, je suis là, avec toi, je ne peux aller nulle part. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout ça, tu n'as pas besoin de te salir les mains encore plus, tenta-t-il pour le convaincre.

-Tant que tu sauras que tes proches sont dehors, tu penseras toujours un peu à eux. Tu chercheras à les rejoindre. »

Akashi se retourna et commença à s'éloigner.

« -Attends ! Réfléchis. Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent, tu sais que si tu les gardes en vie, tu auras un moyen de pression. T'as aucun intérêt à faire ça ! » paniqua-t-il en se relevant brutalement.

Akashi s'arrêta et se retourna, toujours souriant.

« -Tu avais raison. Pour mon père, tu avais raison. Il faut que je m'en débarrasse pour être enfin libre. Tu ne comprends pas ? Tant qu'ils seront tous dehors, tu ne seras jamais heureux ici. Alors je vais faire la même chose pour toi. »

Paniqué, Furihata abandonna toute stratégie. Il agrippa ses bras, refusant de le laisser partir.

« -Non, je t'en supplies, épargne-les. Ne leur fait pas de mal, n'y vas pas !

-Je fais ça pour toi.

-N-Non… Ce n'est pas ma faute… Je n'y suis pour rien … Pour rien du tout… » se répéta-t-il en collant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Il ne pouvait en entendre plus… Il n'y pouvait rien, ce n'était pas sa faute… Ce n'était pas sa faute… ! Anéanti, ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et sa respiration se fit par à coup. Il s'accroupit, mains sur ses oreilles, refusant d'accepter la vérité.

« -… Ca m'a fait plaisir d'être avec toi. Au revoir, Furihata. »

Furihata secoua lentement sa tête tremblante de gauche à droite. Il refusait d'y croire. C'était impossible. Par sa faute, Akashi était… ses amis allaient… ils allaient… ! Ils allaient mourir par sa faute… !

Ecarquillant les yeux, laissant déborder ses larmes, il attrapa la pierre posées à côté, les doigts crispés, sauta sur lui et écrasa la lourde pierre sur le visage souriant d'Akashi.

 _The End._

 _Merci à tous ceux ayant laissé un commentaire, aimé cette fic, ajouté en favoris, bref, merci à tous! On se retrouve bientôt pour les deux bonus :)_

 _Bonnes fêtes!_


	9. bonus 01

_Je ne suis plus malade! Petite victoire._

 _Ce bonus se situe juste avant le dernier chapitre._

 _Enjoy!_

 _Bonus 01 :_

Perturbé, Akashi claqua violemment la porte de son immense chambre et s'assit lourdement sur son lit. Il resta là un instant à ne rien faire, puis finit par laisser tomber sa tête contre le dos de ses mains croisées. Les coudes appuyés contre ses genoux, il laissa sont corps se relâcher totalement.

Qu'avait-il fait, mais qu'avait-il fait ?

Pourquoi tout ce qu'il faisait tournait mal ? Il n'avait jamais voulu faire de mal à Furihata et se retrouvait à devoir l'enfermer, mais réussissait à se rassurer en se persuadant qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure chose à faire pour les protéger tous les deux. Il était prêt à tout pour protéger Furihata, même contre sa propre volonté. Il était prêt à tout, sauf à dire au revoir à son Furihata.

Il soupira fortement, la gorge nouée. Et son Furihata, celui qu'il connaissait et aimait tant, n'aurait jamais parlé de tuer quelqu'un. Tout était de sa faute. Il lui avait fait peur en l'amenant ici, et Furihata, craignant pour sa vie, avait oublié qui il était et ce qui le définissait pour finalement se laisser submerger par l'instinct de survie. Il avait voulu protéger Furihata, mais à prendre des mesures si extrêmes, il l'avait changé irrémédiablement et avait fait disparaitre le gentil et souriant Furihata. Il avait tué Furihata.

Il serra la mâchoire, les mains crispées. Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu. Ce n'était pas… !

« - Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais ! » s'écria-t-il en se levant, attrapant un objet au hasard et le lançant contre son miroir.

Le souffle saccadé, il regarda les éclats de miroir tomber et s'écraser par terre. Rien ne se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu. Lui comme Furihata n'étaient pas devenus ce qu'il espérait. Il avait échoué. Il calma sa respiration, puis porta son regard désemparé à ses mains tremblantes.

Ses mains… Il avait anéanti leur avenir à tous les deux, de ses propres mains. Il avait détruit l'avenir de Furihata. Il serra ses poings et se laissa tomber assis sur son lit. Peut-être en avait-il fait assez. Peut-être était-il temps de libérer Furihata.

Ou peut-être pouvait-il tout rattraper en se débarrassant à la fois de son père et de toutes les personnes que connaissait Furihata. Se débarrasser des interférences. Ainsi, ils pourraient être tous les deux, sans que Furihata n'ait à s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. Ils seraient tous les deux libres de toute contrainte, de toute inquiétude et menace sociale. Oui, c'était la solution, n'est-ce pas ? C'était la seule solution. Mais Furihata n'allait pas le laisser faire, il était encore prisonnier des liens l'attachant aux autres.

Qu'importe, se dit-il en souriant tristement. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il voulait aider Furihata au plus vite. Il se leva, attrapa la clef des chaînes de Furihata sans s'en rendre compte, la glissa dans sa poche, et sortit de sa chambre en souriant.

Il allait libérer Furihata.


	10. bonus 02

_Pour les fans du KagaKuro, un petit bonus!_

 _Enjoy!_

 _Bonus 02 :_

La main posée sur la poignée de la porte du gymnase, Kuroko esquissa un petit sourire. Kagami, son partenaire, s'entrainait déjà, d'après les bruits du ballon rebondissant sur le parquet et les petites exclamations agacées qu'il entendait depuis l'intérieur. Kuroko était lui-même en avance, mais Kagami était là depuis bien plus longtemps. Il aimait vraiment le basket. Grâce à lui, Kuroko pouvait jouer en toute quiétude et donner son maximum. Il lui avait permis de retrouver son amour pour ce sport alors qu'il en était venu à le détester. Il se décida à ouvrir la porte et entrer dans le gymnase avec un discret sourire.

« -Bonjour, Kagami.

-'lut. C'est déjà l'heure ? le salua-t-il à son tour en marquant un panier.

-Non, je suis en avance, tu as encore le temps. »

Essoufflé et en sueur, Kagami porta un regard surpris au petit homme aux étranges cheveux bleus qui se tenait à distance raisonnable du terrain. Il le fixa un instant, jusqu'à ce que les yeux bleus interrogateurs lui retournent son regard.

« -Ah, non, c'est juste que… Il s'est passé quelque chose ? dit-il pour essayer de s'excuser, gêné.

-Non, rien du tout. Pourquoi ?

-Tu as l'air de bonne humeur. »

Il était rare que l'imperturbable et discret Kuroko ait un air aussi heureux sur son visage. Il lui fit un petit sourire amusé, faisant détourner le regard de Kagami. Mal à l'aise, le roux passa une main rugueuse dans sa courte crinière rouge foncée qui lui servait de chevelure.

« -C'est vrai, je suis de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il s'est passé quoi que ce soit.

-Ah bon ! Tant mieux dans ce cas ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire rayonnant un peu idiot.

-J'aime beaucoup jouer avec toute l'équipe. Ce n'était pas comme ça quand j'étais au collège, alors merci, Kagami. Je te suis reconnaissant.

-Moi ? J'ai rien fait de spécial… dit-il en lui tapant affectueusement son épaule sans maitriser sa force.

-Kagami, ça fait mal… se plaignit-il en se tenant l'épaule.

-Ahaha ! Excuse ! Mais tu es trop maigrichon! »

Devant la moue boudeuse de Kuroko, Kagami eut un rire amusé, réussissant ainsi à arracher un petit rire à Kuroko. Il était heureux de l'avoir rencontré. Alors que Kagami passait un bras autour des frêles épaules de Kuroko, ce dernier, entendant un bruit, tourna la tête vers la porte et fut surpris d'y voir une personne qui n'avait rien à faire là, tout sourire.

« -Akashi ? »


End file.
